the turtles nieces
by awesomerockstar78
Summary: sequal to angel's daughters
1. intro

The Turtles nieces: sequel to Angel's daughters

**Dylnn's p.o.v **

Intro: I woke up to find myself in a room white left to be undecorated I yawned and stretched thinking 'where am I? How did I get here?' I smiled when I remembered me and my sisters were staying with our uncles and our cousin. I walked out of my room to find my uncle Donnie working on a project. I smiled and said "Good morning Tio Donnie." Donnie looked at me I could tell he still wasn't used to being called "Tio" He said "Good morning Pickles, did you sleep okay?" I nodded then noticed Cody "Hey, Cody do you know where Emma and Charlee are?" I asked the orange haired boy said "Charlee is taking a free art class and Emma and Starlee went shopping." I said rather disappointed "Okay, tell them that I was looking for them." Just then Leo walked in and asked "What's wrong Dylnn?" I sighed and said "I just wished I had my guitar I left it behind in the other universe, it was special." Leo asked "How is a guitar special?" I sighed and said "You gave it to me for my 12th birthday, Donnie gave Emma a sewing machine and Raph gave Charlee an art kit." Mikey who was listening to the story asked forgetting that we were triplets "Why did Emma and Charlee get gifts on your birthday?" Donnie spoke up "They're triplets Mikey, they have the same birthday." Suddenly Emma and Charlee walked in and said "Hey Dyl, we got you something." I asked "What?" they pulled out a guitar case and showed me an electric blue electric guitar. I squealed and said "This looks exactly like the one John Lennon used." Then Starlee said "That's because it is John Lennon's." I looked at the turtles that covered their ears and I let out a loud scream of excitement "OH MY GODESS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST EVER!" I finished my squeal of excitement and said "You guys can uncover your ears." The turtles did so then Emma pulled out a box and said "Guys cover your ears and warn Splitter you have three seconds starting now!" and with that my uncles were gone I saw the box the complete series of Doctor Who from the first episode to the last I screamed yet again "Oh my Goddess you guys are the best ever!" Then Master Splinter said "Girls quite down please." We looked at him and chorused "Sorry Grand Father."


	2. Emma

Emma's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my uncles training in the digital dojo that my cousin; Cody Jones made for them to train. I walked out my light pink hair a wild rat's nest, my baby blue eyes still blinking away the sleep. Then I heard "Good morning, Emma did you sleep well?" I turned to find my uncle Raph, I smiled and answered "Yes, uncle Raph, did you sleep well?" He smirked and said "Yes, I did now tell your sisters that it's time to wake up." I let out a huff I have two sisters; the eldest is Dylnn she's only 15 minutes older than me and the youngest is Charlotte, or Charlee as she liked to be called was only 15 minutes younger than me. Oh yeah did I mention that we're triplets? I walked into Dylnn's room and said "Dylnn Marie Bridge time to wake up." Dylnn sat up and said "Geez, Emma Rose Bridge, who told you too wake me up?" I answered "Tio Raphael, now up!"Dylnn made a cry of protest and I asked "Do you want to help me wake up Charlotte?" Dylnn made her devious smile and said "I'm in." we walked into Charlee's room and saw something, Charlee was having a huge nightmare, I looked at Dylnn and she looked at me and at the same time we called "Tio Donnie, Tio Raph!" it only took them a few seconds to race in, with Leo and Mikey following behind Donnie asked "Dylnn, Emma what happened?" I answered "Tio Raphael told me to wake up Dylnn and Charlee, and when me and Dylnn walked into wake her up she was like this, Tio Donatello, will she be okay?" Donnie looked at me and said "Emmy of course Charlee is going to be okay." I sniffed I hated seeing my little sister like this. I was squished into a hug by my uncles; Leo and Mikey. My uncle Leo said "Don't worry Emmy she'll be fine." I nodded and then Mikey said "Look, Emma she's waking up." I turned to see Charlee waking up asking "What's going on? You guys are acting like I've never had a nightmare before." I smiled and said "Come on Charlee."


End file.
